


In the Water I Remain

by dragking8586



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A stong man's tears., M/M, Relationship(s), Sorrow for love lost.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: Inspired by "Remember when it Rained" by  Josh Groban.
Relationships: Disabled/Care Giver
Kudos: 1





	In the Water I Remain

When did it happen? Not that it matters much. I listen to a song on the computer. It is sad, it is my truth:  
Wash away the thoughts inside (I wish.)  
That keep my mind away from you (Fervently.)  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.

No more love. One day, I woke to emptiness in my chest. It was there before, but not felt so keenly as today.  
No more pride. The rare time's I verbalized my sorrow then, the more oft times I did not. I feel it now, but no longer for a mis-placed word or thoughtless action. I can't seem to care now. To say the words are empty, no more pride. My sorrow inside myself is for the love faded away...  
And thoughts are I have to do. Unable to care to be productive. Slicing, dicing, chopping, cathartic now to my mind and soul. My soul Dumbledore. Mine? 

Ooh remember when it rained  
I felt the ground and look up high  
And called your name  
Ooh remember when it rained  
In the darkness I remain.  
Memories. No longer able to touch the ground, lest I should fall. Did I? Did I call your name? I suppose I have. You were so angry. Why is it I remember those times so keenly, instead of the "I love you" you say every day. I can no longer say it back. I have always preferred the darkness. There is shadow that hides the pain. The evidence of the pain.

Tears of hope run down my skin (There are tears. But hope for what?)  
Tears for you that will not dry (Are they for you? Why bother to dry what will only visit again?)  
They magnify the one within (Indeed. The clouds seem to drip to the ocean inside..)  
And let the outside slowly die. (Perhaps that's why the tears visit every day. Sorrow for the pieces of me fading away..) 

Ooh remember when it rained  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name  
Ooh remember when it rained  
In the water I remain.  
He does not know the words he said. That was not the day I stopped loving him. It was the words that brought it to the fore. Made me see it, made me examine it, made me know...it was not ok. His apology sincere, but it doesn't fix it, doesn't heal it, doesn't make the ache go away. In a second of anger, with venom, words he had never said before, "What do you care!?" In the water of tears I remain. 

Running down...

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I am tired of the plethora of "Happy Ending" stories for Snape and Harry. Relationships are not aways happy. Stong bonds however help most of us get through and "on." Having a recent tiff with my husband of 20 years (8 or 9 unmarried), he said something in anger that hurt deeply. I think I still love him, but our relationship will never be the same. I wondered how Severus, who might have trusted Harry with his heart would feel if Harry had said something in anger that hurt Snape badly. What would those words be?


End file.
